frontierofyufandomcom-20200222-history
Breten
(布滕 Bù Téng) was a main character and later revealed to be an antagonist working under Infinite Trace of the Frontier of Yu series. He was actually the fifth killer of Infinite Trace and worked in the Serenity Group as an undercover. Physical Appearance Breten was a young man with black hair and dark red eyes. His typical attire consisted of a black uniform from top to bottom with knee-length boots. While as an undercover, his scar under his left eye was completely ridden until after reappearing as the fifth killer of Infinite Trace. Personality During his time with the Serenity Group, Breten kept his voice low and mostly silent. He made his job as the tactician far too seriously as he needed to gain the trust of the group members. In addition, he would put on emotions and express his ideas and thoughts to some group members to avoid suspicion, which in turn causes pain to him, however. In the second half of the story, Breten appeared to be a merciless and emotionless killer. He greatly went with the plans of Lucile and Fidel, showing respect to his authorities. History Synopsis Second Season Relationships Serenity Group= Although Breten tried to avoid suspicion at all costs, he stayed on watch for Rlogan, as he knew that he was already exposed through the latter's ghost eye. Yet, Rlogan has never said a word about it although always placing Breten's actions into consideration, thus Breten continued to play along. In the beginning, he feared that Rlogan might be able to track his initial objectives, but in the end, he feared for himself on any flaw that may have slipped. Before Breten returned to Infinite Trace, he never had a conversation with Tru unless some member of the group starts a helpful conversation. However, after having captured Tru, Tru hated Breten to the very core. In the first half, Breten and Ligia's relationship was rather mixed. Breten was almost always seen next to Ligia and probably had the most conversations with her, especially considering that both of them were labeled as the group's two tacticians. He seemed to enjoy her company and even gave her a gift for being worried about him, but this seems to be unexplainable afterward. |-| Infinite Trace= Breten was revealed to be an undercover sent by Lucile to track and send information back to Infinite Trace. He greatly respected Lucile and followed his orders. In some sense, Breten seemed to also fear Lucile as he would obey the leader to the fullest, even if he knew he was only being used as a tool. It is not known whether Breten liked being under Lucile's control. Fidel only used Breten as a tool the same way Lucile does, but he had great expectations for Breten since he believed the latter would not betray Infinite Trace. Breten and Heraha's relationship remains unknown, but the fact that Breten knew the solutions and abilities of Heraha's skills showed that she gave enough leeway for him. |-| Others= Although Breten was not particularly afraid of Eunice, he was afraid of her near-accurate fortune telling. He knew his abilities were exposed in the eyes of three others, but if Eunice decides to fortune tell on him, his plans would not work. Skills Primary Gathering Yin (阴集气经 Yīn Jí Qì Jīng): A skill Completing Yang (阳成内功 Yáng Chéng Nèigōng): A skill False Fear (伪正虞咒 Wěi Zhèng Yú Zhòu): A debuff skill that encircles opponents within a selected area. This raises the fear found inside of the opponents, which also turns their internal strength weak and out in the open, causing easiness of attacks. This skill specifically targets those who at least have fear inside them since it would be highly unlikely for anyone to not have fear. Because the two skills above have to always be done consecutively and not one of the two, it gives Breten a disadvantage with time, thus to distract and wear down his opponents, this skill is used first instead. Scroll Yin and Yang Art (阴阳神功 Yīnyáng Shéngōng): Equipment Invisible Strings of Edge (锋兮线 Fēng Xī Xiàn): He carried these strings at all times, but they were invisible to the eye unless touched by an object. Before he comes into contact with an object, he would always hide his strings beforehand. These strings also act as a weapon, but he mostly used them to leave information for Infinite Trace because they could not be seen. Mending Lethal (修川针 Xiū Chuān Zhēn): This type of needle is created by Aushen and given to Breten to use along with his strings. Although the strings are invisible, they are only good for attacking rather than directly affecting the opponent, so due to his excellence of handling things far afar, Breten's use of the needle reduces the need to confront face to face battles directly. He had used this weapon on many people and completely ridding suspicion thanks to the far distance. Battles * Trivia * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Serenity Group members Category:Infinite Trace members Category:Black Magic Arts users Category:Assassins